


Where Are You, Sam?

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Dr. Samuel Beckett is missing!





	Where Are You, Sam?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in _Play It Again 4_ , Kate Nuernberg, © 1994.

Where are you, Sam?  
We’ve had some real adventures,  
You and I, in this crazy  
Game of leap frog that we play.

        Gooshie, get a lock on him!

But it’s never been like this.  
How many hours, how many days?  
What life are you living now  
Without me to tell you what to do?

        No, I don’t want a damned cup of coffee!

Don’t tell me we can’t do it,  
Do it. Any way you can.  
Blast regulations! Whatever the cost,  
Whatever it takes, we have to try.

        No one sleeps tonight.

Where are you, Sam?  
Ziggy, I don’t care  
If you fry every circuit,  
Just bring him home.

        Hang on, buddy, I’ll find you.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Where Am I, Al?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/14462616)


End file.
